Enchanting to meet you
by Lyra Eaton
Summary: Estar en un lugar en el que no querías, tal vez pueda no ser tan malo. Sobre todo si tu destino es el que te espera.


Basada en la canción Enchanting to meet you de Taylor Swift, esta canción me encanta desde tiempos inmemoriales y cuando decidí escribir un fanfic basado en ella pensé en las posibles parejas que quedarían bien, hasta que ¡PUM! el Drastoria llegó a mi mente como única opción posible.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling, yo solo supongo cosas._

 ** _ENCHANTING TO MEET YOU_**

Estaba tan harto de las estúpidas fiestas, pero por desgracia, cuando dicho evento tenía lugar en su hogar, no había modo alguno de evitarlo.

Así estaba el joven Draco Malfoy, hastiado hasta el fin, presente solo de cuerpo pero en espíritu en algún lugar que no fuera ese, rodeado de personas que habían caído en desgracia dentro del mundo mágico por su mala elección de bando durante la guerra, al igual que su familia, todos usando opulentos vestidos y túnicas de gala, fingiendo normalidad, aparentando como siempre, sintiéndose mejor que todos cuando en realidad ahora eran nada.

Todos eran nada igual que él.

No sabía porque sus padres, al igual que todos y cada uno de los magos presentes en la reunión insistían en seguir con toda esta farsa, tal vez los hacía sentirse mejor con el hecho de que, ya nadie los consideraba importantes en la comunidad mágica o que incluso llegaban a ser rechazados porque como iban a saber los demás si aún seguían con esas ideas obscuras en la mente, quien sabe si querrían tomar venganza por su inminente derrota.

En lo personal, a él no le importaba nada, sobrevivió a todo y no sabía qué hacer con su vida, no tenía ningún impulso, sus amigos, se encontraban perdidos igual que él. Cada uno tenía sus particulares formas de tratar de vivir con tanto nihilismo en sus sistemas.

En su caso Draco leía, todo tipo de cosas, incluso, textos muggles que compraba a escondidas cuando se daba sus escapadas a barrios desconocidos que nunca antes había visitado, así de mal estaba todo, tan mal que su realidad tenía que verse opacada por las maravillosas historias que leía para hacer de su existencia algo más llevadera.

Su madre lo sacó por fin de su abstracción, llevando del brazo a Pansy Parkinson, con quien pretendía sacara su frustración, o por lo menos que intentara hacerlo lucir menos miserable. Draco lo intentó, enserio que lo hizo, pero algo se había roto en él, o terminado de romperse, ya no se sentía humano, era incapaz de sentir nada, de desear nada en realidad, era por eso que siempre la rechazaba, de las formas más delicadas de las que era capaz, pero esa chica parecía nunca rendirse.

-Cariño, mira quien ha preguntado por ti… -dijo Narcissa con una voz melosa que irritaba tanto a su hijo.

-Déjame adivinar- contestó él sarcásticamente.

-Draco- dijo Pansy soltando un largo suspiro-. No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos- terminó alargando su mano tratando de alcanzarlo.

Él se giró violentamente dándoles la espalda, no quería ser grosero, pero lo tenían harto con sus insistencias y dado que no entendían sutilezas sus opciones eran limitadas.

Su plan de huída hubiera resultado todo un éxito de no ser por cierta persona interponiéndose en su camino, una chica, supo por el tacto del fino vestido de seda que la susodicha traía puesto.

Sintió una presión firme en sus brazos, que no era otra cosa que las manos de la muchacha que trataba con todos sus medios no caer y entonces se dio cuenta que el trataba de hacer lo mismo, solo que aferrando sus manos a la estrecha cintura de la joven.

-En verdad lo siento- dijo la chica, atrayendo la mirada de Draco hacia su rostro.

Se congeló al instante y supo desde ese momento que sus manos en esa cintura estaban hechas para tal contacto, la belleza de la chica era todo un poema, una piel durazno, tan delicada que seguro sería todo un placer al tacto, sus rasgos finos y delicados, grandes ojos azules y un cabello caoba tan largo y hermoso que no necesitaba ningún ridículo peinado. Ella era diferente a cualquiera que hubiera conocido, y lo supo por su mirada tímida y el rubor que cubría sus mejillas grácilmente. Las muchachas que había tenido a lo largo de su vida tenían más bien una mirada serpentina, astuta y bastante descarada, que en su tiempo llegó a gustarle, más ya no, pues era otro, ni siquiera le pasaba por la cabeza el poder encontrar a alguien, hasta que de hecho se vio en frente de ese alguien.

-La culpa es toda mía, pero seguro lo puedo compensar con un baile, si me lo permites- Habló Draco con su voz galante, sorprendido por tener y querer volver a usarla.

El rubor de la chica se intensifico pero asintió como respuesta.

-En verdad siento lo de antes, no era mi intención casi matar a uno de los anfitriones.- se disculpó de nuevo la joven.

-Tonterías, lejos de disculparte te debo un agradecimiento, me has librado de un encuentro no deseado-. Dijo echando una ojeada al lugar en el que Pansy y Narcissa los miraban poco complacidas.

Ella sonrió.

Él supo o más bien confirmó que estaba perdido.

Así una pieza de baile prometida por Draco Malfoy se hicieron dos y así sucesivamente, durante las cuales obtuvieron buena información uno del otro.

La chica tenía un nombre por su puesto, era Astoria Grengrass, la hermana menor de su compañera de Slytherin Daphne, se suponía que la había conocido antes, pero dado todo lo que sucedió en esos años en los que temía tanto por su vida y la de sus padres no tuvo el sentido común de reparar en ella. Y le pareció bien, el haberla conocido en ese entonces no haría más que causarle dolor a ambos. Algo que Draco, jamás se hubiera perdonado.

Pasaron minutos, o tal vez horas hablando, bailando y riendo, en cualquier caso, no el suficiente tiempo para ninguno de los dos, cuando las majestuosas campanadas que daban aviso a la media noche sonaron, la mayoría hizo caso omiso, no así Astoria, que como si estas la hubieran sacado de un trance parpadeo rápidamente y comunicó su partida.

-Será mejor que me vaya.- dijo sin mucha convicción en la voz.

-A las 12, así como Cenicienta-. Replicó un divertido Draco, ante la mirada sorprendida de Astoria, que cambió luego a una de confusión. Claro, pensó Draco, si la Cenicienta era un cuento muggle ella que iba a andar sabiendo sobre eso.

–Si mis padres se enteran que he salido sin su permiso y que llegó más tarde de lo permitido, seguro me matan.- terminó, sonriendo.

Y es que, ella en teoría no estaba invitada a esa fiesta, porque su familia no era lo "suficientemente buena". Pero su hermana la reto a presentarse así, sin invitación y Astoria, con ese aire risueño y travieso que Draco acababa de conocer lo aceptó. Él acordó para sí mismo agradecer luego a Daphne, si no fuera por ella…

Ella hizo ademán de irse, pero él la tomó por el brazo para impedirlo. Aún era muy pronto como para dejar de verla.

-Te acompaño.- dijo con firmeza, no podía evitar que se fuera, pero si había algo que lo hiciera estar junto a ella aunque sea un poco más, así lo haría.

Caminaron lentamente por el sendero principal que llevaba al gran enrejado de la Mansión, como queriendo retrasar lo inevitable, tratando de salvar los escasos minutos que tenían para estar juntos.

Draco tomó la delicada mano de Astoria entre las suyas y ella guío la aparición hasta unas calles antes de llegar a su casa. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la puerta, donde se detuvieron.

-Fue encantador conocerla, Señorita Astoria-. Se despidió Draco, besando la mano de Astoria.

-Fue un placer conocerte, Draco, en serio.

.

.

Draco pasó la noche en vela, teniendo la certeza que por fin había encontrado la razón para seguir adelante.

.

.

Astoria trató de dormir en vano, pensando si él estaba seguro que a ella le había encantado conocerlo.

.

.

Ambos sabían que esta no era la última página de su vida juntos, sino la primera.


End file.
